New heros to old tales
by Alex Connorton
Summary: Young forgotten heroes that could not make it apart of a team. Are they acceptable as heroes? Or will they die before their fame sees the spot light?


Chapter 1:

Don't

A cold silent breeze rustled towards two men clashing their shovels into the wet, soft dirt. Fog slowly slid underneath their feet, along with the armed men they had brought along. Eight armed Scandinavian soldiers stood at the ready. Their vision trained on the objective of watching their money shovel into the earth. Accompanying them all stood a black man in a white versace suit with a Cuban cigar he had smuggled in shoved into his mouth. The black man inhaled deeply, then took out the cigar. He smiled as he exhaled. The smoke from his mouth met with the cold air around him then blended itself into the fog.

A rustle among the bushes stirred two of the eight men. They looked at one another. With a nod, one of them crept back to the bushes to investigate. Upon his glance, his vision was blurred and vacant. Nothing was clear or visible.

"MARCUS!" The black man yelled to the soldier, staring at him intently. His hand gripped his golden .45ml hooked to his belt loop.

"Yes boss?" The soldier replied.

"Get back to your post." The black man commanded. "I don't pay you to walk out on a job."

He turned his attention back to the two shoveling men. Angered, the soldier returned to his post. He greeted his partner.

"Anythin' gut?" His friend asked.

"Ain't nuffin gut un Amerika.." He replied. They exchanged looks and chuckled softly towards each other.

What they did not see was the pair of yellow, gleaming eyes behind them. The eyes focused onto both of them. Watching them closely. Now.

Jumping out from behind them, a black figure raced underneath the soldier's feet. After tripping him over, the figure grabbed onto his friend's gun and slammed the machinery into the man's face. The figure then grabbed onto the friend's head and race him into the soldier. When they both hit the tree, the attention of everyone else is turned to face the action. The figure knocks both men into the tree with his leg and they both fall, leaving a trail of blood down the side of the tree. The figure's attention glances towards the black man, staring him down as he rose and turned.

"FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!" The black man commanded, pointing his finger towards the figure.

Sliding from left to right, the figure backflips back into the bushes then quickly races around them to avoid the gunfire. The figure turns back, realizing that his job isn't over. The figure races out from the bushes, grabbing onto one of the man's guns. Pushing it aside to friendly fire onto the man next to him then the figure sinked his claws into the man's neck. Choking him with his blood before he dies. The figure cartwheels towards another soldier, slamming both hands onto the man's arms then back up onto his jaw. The figure then elbows the back of the soldier's head before ramming his knee into his nose. He glances back towards the others before finding his way into the tree. The figure then sneaks his way down the tree, setting up a rope onto the bottom of the stump before making his way towards the other side of the area. Going around, the figure reaches into his pockets drawing out four tiny silver balls.

The open fire draws towards the tree's general way, blasting into the leaves as they fall.

"Cease fire!" The black man commanded. "He's somewhere else by now. Get back to work. The rest of you look for him."

Ignoring the five dead around them, the remaining three split and start to search around their operation. The figure keeping watch as one of the men draws near. The figure closes its eyes, listening to the rustling leaves. One of the men approach him, the other with his foot in the trap and the last in throwing distance. Breathing deeply, the figure waited for its prey to get closer towards its trap.

Quickly turning around the tree, the figure's claws sink into the near soldier before it. The figure tosses the silver balls towards the one in the distance as the last catches his foot onto the rope, launching him into the air and back down on his head. The silver balls erupt into blasts of light, blinding him before he backs into the two dead bodies behind him. The remaining soldier trips over and slams his head against the shattered gun from before and blacks out. The figure looks towards the black man and winks. A smile stretching across it's face.

"Katkid.." The black man mummered.

"In the flesh Nitris." Katkid responds.

The two men with the shovels pause their work as they glance towards the kid confronting their boss.

"Don't just stand there!" Nitris commands. "ATTACK!" He orders.

Gripping onto their shovels, they twist the handle portion of it. The shovel splits in two as a long blade extends down the middle. They race towards Katkid, pointing their weapons at him.

In response, Katkid smiles and does the same. He jumps before contact, landing on the spoon end of the shovel onto the second man. The man pole vaults towards Katkid's fist, landing the back of his head against the blade. The first turns his attention towards him, swinging his shovel fiercly. Replying, Katkid bends back to avoid the blade. Lifting back up, he grabs the man's waste and tackles him onto the ground. The man falls back from gravity, but slams his hands upon the ground. Bouncing himself back onto his feet. When he meets the cat-crusader, his weapon is in the enemy's hands. Katkid uses the handle end to turn the man around as the weapon then wraps around the man's neck. Slamming his knee into his back, the weapon breaks as well as the man's spine. Falling over dead, Katkid turns his attention back to his target, Nitris.

Instead of looking at Nitris, his glance is met with a fist. Katkid flies back, slamming into a tree behind him. He looks up at his opponent. Fuerza. His muscular body outstretched, his veins poked out from his arms and chest, his gaze revolved his iris' from brown to blue then to a silvery white.

He had faced this opponent before. Fuerza, a metahuman with the strength of a mountain. His body putrates with his silver blood, giving him an advanced muscle tone, along with great speed.

Before Katkid could stand, Fuerza rams his foot onto his back. Luckily for Katkid, he caught the edges of Fuerza's foot. Fuerza pushes down hard to crush the kid beneath him. Katkid begins to struggle, trying to keep his footing. He pushes his foot down harder, but something was wrong. Katkid seemed to be pushing back. Before Fuerza knew it, he was standing back up. Raising Fuerza's foot with him. Astonished and pissed, Fuerza pushed down harder, trying to keep from losing.

Angered by the time this fight was taking, Nitris unclipped the gun on his belt and aimed towards Katkid's head. Katkid took this oppertunity and pushed Fuerza's leg towards the bullet. The gun fires off and pierces Fuerza's leg. The huge man began to yell in pain, but his mouth was soon silenced by Katkid's knee. Katkid's fists pelted against his ears as he went down. Fuerza was strong, but his weakness was his hearing.

Nitris began to open fire, blasting bullets everywhere hoping one would hit the kid. Non managed to prevail. Katkid rammed his foot into Nitris' stomach. The man's vomit stained a portion of the kid's suit. Katkid then turns his body around to smack his other leg into Nitris' head. Probably as payback from puking on him. The kid's body hit the floor before he jumped back onto his feet. Nitris' body just hit the floor regardless. His unconscious body laid there.

Taking this as a victory, Katkid made his way towards the grave they were digging earlier to find that they were holding a hostage. The kid raises the hostage up, his claws cutting apart the roping around their wrists and ankles. He then removed to mask of the hostage to find a woman. Blonde, unconscious, but still breathing.

To his surprise, the woman awoke. She exhaled towards the kid's face as blue smoke blew into his nostrils. Hazzy and shaken, the kid drops the woman and staggers back. She kept her gaze onto the kid. Racing toward him, her fist met the kid's face, sending him back.

Katkid used his hands like the man with the shovel did and recoiled himself back onto his feet. Facing his opponent, his vision began to blur. His blinking didn't seem to help. He would race towards her, turning his body as his leg rose up. She did the same as their kicks met with each other. Katkid's went back down and his other foot slammed against her back. She staggered back, but gained her balance on a nearby tree before turning to face him. Her eyes stared him down as she ran back to him. He tries to keep his balance as four of her appeared in his sight. On his knees, he watched as she ran close.

She kicked his lower jaw, sending him upwards so she could grab onto his collar. Her fist met with his face to send him flying back, but she grabbed onto his foot next and swung him onto the ground behind her with his back facing up. Helpless from the woman's strength and poison that had seemed to work it's way into his system, he tried to stand on all fours. He attempt was failed from her fist against his spine.

Katkid's life began to flash before him. Is it over already? He thought to himself as her fist began to dig deeper into his back. No. He thought. Not like this. Not by a.. Girl at least. He scooted his leg closer to his waist and released it into the woman's knee cap. She screeched in pain as leg bended backwards. Katkid jolted onto his feet. He turns his body around and jumps, landing on top of her shoulders. He closed his eyes as he trained his ears on her deep breathing and screams. She began to topple back as his weight hung deeply on top her now broken foot. He backflips off her and she trips forward. He grabs onto the back of her collar and slams his fist onto the back of her head.

She staggers front, her leg numb in pain. She tried to turn to face him, but she glance was met by the kid's foot. She began to hop backwards. When she fell, her legs went up. Making this the opportunity that he was looking for. He grabbed onto the ankle of the her leg that wasn't broken and slammed her onto the ground behind him. Karma. He thought to himself. A smile stretched across his face when he rams his fist onto her back when she tried to stand. Before he could accept this victory, all loose ends needed to be eliminated.

He outstretched his claws into her midsection. Her screams echoed throughout the forest then were silenced when he twisted his wrist. Her spinal cord snapped from the metal. He turned toward Nitris, bending over to pick up his gun. He wanted to kill him, but now wouldn't be the time. Nitris had led him to one of his enemies, but not all of them. Sparing Nitris' life, Katkid disassembled the gun and layed the pieces over him. Katkid grabbed onto the back of Fuerza's collar and drug him out of the forest. He gripped onto his rope he had used as a trap before and wrapped one end onto a tree branch, the other around Fuerza's wrists. pulling the rope down, Katkid had bended his arms out of their sockets and wrapped the leftover rope around Fuerza's legs. If he moved or struggled, the rope would eventually pull his arms off.

**Katkid then left the forest and made his way back home. A job well done. He thought as he took Nitris' jeep. Making his way back to Cyren City. One thing swept across his mind. Why did I kill her? He thought. Should I go back to save her? Was she important? Who was she? Wanting to get out of the vehicle and race back, he buckled his seatbelt and started the jeep. Don't. He thought to himself. Not now anyways.**


End file.
